1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to rapid prototyping techniques and, more particularly to a Three Dimensional Printing material and method using adhesive particulate mixtures.
2. Related Art
The field of rapid prototyping involves the production of prototype articles and small quantities of functional parts, as well as structural ceramics and ceramic shell molds for metal casting, directly from computer-generated design data.
Two well-known methods for rapid prototyping include a selective laser sintering process and a liquid binder Three Dimensional Printing process. The techniques are similar to the extent that they both use layering techniques to build three-dimensional articles. Both methods form successive thin cross sections of the desired article. The individual cross sections are formed by bonding together grains of a granular material on a flat surface of a bed of the granular material. Each layer is bonded to a previously formed layer to form the desired three-dimensional article at the same time as the grains of each layer are bonded together. The laser-sintering and liquid binder techniques are advantageous because they create parts directly from computer-generated design data and can produce parts having complex geometries. Moreover, Three Dimensional Printing can be quicker and less expensive than conventional machining of prototype parts or production of cast or molded parts by conventional xe2x80x9chardxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9csoftxe2x80x9d tooling techniques which can take from a few weeks to several months, depending on the complexity of the item.
Three Dimensional Printing has been used to make ceramic molds for investment casting, thereby generating fully-functional metal parts. Additional uses have been contemplated for Three Dimensional Printing.
For example, three Dimensional Printing may be useful in design-related fields where it is used for visualization, demonstration and mechanical prototyping. It may also be useful for making patterns for molding processes. Three Dimensional Printing techniques may be further useful, for example, in the fields of medicine and dentistry, where expected outcomes may be modeled prior to performing procedures. Other businesses that could benefit from rapid prototyping technology include architectural firms, as well as others in which visualization of a design is useful.
A selective laser sintering process is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,568, which is incorporated herein by reference. The selective laser sintering process was commercialized by DTM Corporation. The selective laser sintering process involves spreading a thin layer of powder onto a flat surface. The powder is spread using a tool developed for use with the selective laser sintering process, known in the art as a counter-rolling mechanism (hereinafter xe2x80x9ccounter-rollerxe2x80x9d). Using the counter-roller allows thin layers of material to be spread evenly, without disturbing previous layers. After the layer of powder is spread onto the surface, a laser is used to direct laser energy onto the powder in a predetermined two-dimensional pattern. The laser sinters or fuses the powder together in the areas struck by its energy. The powder can be plastic, metal, polymer, ceramic or a composite. Successive layers of powder are spread over previous layers using the counter-roller, followed by sintering or fusing with the laser. The process is essentially thermal, requiring delivery by the laser of a sufficient amount of energy to sinter the powder together, and to previous layers, to form the final article.
The selective laser sintering process is expensive due to the high cost of the laser and the complexity of the equipment used. In addition, only one laser can be used at a time, making it a slow and labor intensive method. In addition, depending on the application, toxic materials are sometimes used in the selective laser sintering method, requiring special handling or processing facilities. For example, a typical selective laser sintering machine includes a nitrogen supply and a means for venting toxic gases away from human operators.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,204,055, incorporated herein by reference, describes an early Three Dimensional Printing technique which involves the use of an ink-jet printing head to deliver a liquid or colloidal binder material to layers of powdered material. The Three Dimensional ink-jet printing technique (hereafter xe2x80x9cliquid binder methodxe2x80x9d) involves applying a layer of a powdered material to a surface using a counter-roller. After the powdered material is applied to the surface, the ink-jet printhead delivers a liquid binder to the layer of powder. The binder infiltrates into gaps in the powder material, hardening to bond the powder material into a solidified layer. The hardened binder also bonds each layer to the previous layer. After the first cross-sectional portion is formed, the previous steps are repeated, building successive cross-sectional portions until the final article is formed. Optionally, the binder can be suspended in a carrier which evaporates, leaving the hardened binder behind. The powdered material can be ceramic, metal, plastic or a composite material, and can also include fiber. The liquid binder material can be organic or inorganic. Typical organic binder materials used are polymeric resins, or ceramic precursors such as polycarbosilazane. Inorganic binders are used where the binder is incorporated into the final articles; silica is typically used in such an application.
One advantage of using an ink-jet print head rather than a laser is that a plurality of spray nozzles used to deliver binder to the powder can be arranged side-by-side in a single print head. In selective laser sintering machines, only one laser, which delivers energy to the powder, is conventionally used. The combination of several spray nozzles increases the speed of liquid binder printing compared to laser-sintering by allowing a wider area to be printed at one time. In addition, the liquid binder printing equipment is much less expensive than the laser equipment due to the high cost of the laser and the high cost of the related beam deflection optics and controls.
However, the liquid binder printing technique has a serious reliability problem associated with the spray nozzle becoming clogged with the binder material. Clogging occurs when binders having high levels of suspended solids are used. The problem with clogging requires frequent interruptions of the build in order to clean the spray nozzle. The clogging problem increases the time and labor required to build parts and to maintain the equipment. Therefore, although the liquid binder printing technique represents an advance in speed and cost over the selective laser sintering process, it suffers from reliability problems that slow down the build rate, increasing labor and equipment maintenance costs. This problem interferes with the potential speed advantage of increased printing capability presented by the plurality of spray nozzles.
In addition to the above-mentioned disadvantages, the powders, especially metallic powders, used in both selective laser sintering and liquid binder techniques present safety issues that render them undesirable for use in an office environment. These safety issues may require special clothing and processing facilities to prevent, for example, skin contact or inhalation of toxic materials. In addition, more expense may be incurred through complying with regulations for the disposal of toxic materials. For these reasons, these techniques do not lend themselves to being used in typical office environments, such as architectural and design firms, or doctor""s offices.
What is desired is a reliable, and inexpensive Three Dimensional Printing method for producing appearance models and small quantities of functional parts safely and easily in an office environment.
One object of the present invention is to provide a highly reliable method of fabricating appearance models and small amounts of functional parts.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a materials system that is non-toxic and sufficiently safe to use in an office environment.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a very fast method of fabricating appearance models and small amounts of functional parts.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a very inexpensive method of fabricating appearance models and small numbers of functional parts.
The present invention is directed to a materials system and method that satisfies the need for a quick, reliable, safe, and inexpensive method for producing both appearance models and small numbers of functional parts in an office environment.
An article having features of the present invention is made up of layers of a mixture of particles of an adhesive and filler, the adhesive having been activated by a fluid containing a solvent and optionally, various processing aids or additions which modify the working properties of the fluid and adhesive or which enhance the mechanical properties of the finished article. The mixture of particles can also optionally include particles of fiber, and various processing aids. A fluid activates the adhesive in the mixture, causing the particles to adhere together, and to adhere to previously formed adjacent layers. The adhesive is preferably directly mixed in with the fiber and filler. Optionally, the adhesive can also coat particles of either the fiber or filler, or both.
The method of the invention for producing such articles includes applying a layer of the above-mentioned mixture onto a flat surface that can be indexed downward. Cross-sectional portions of an article are defined by delivering an activating fluid to the layer of the mixture of particles in a predetermined two-dimensional pattern. The fluid activates the adhesive in the mixture, causing the particles to adhere together in an essentially solid layer. After the first cross-sectional portion of the article is formed, the movable surface can be indexed downward by an amount corresponding to the desired layer thickness. Successive layers of the mixture of particles are applied to previous layers in the same manner. Application of the fluid using, for example, an ink-jet print head follows the application of each successive layer of the mixture of particulate material. The steps of depositing a layer of the mixture of particulate material and delivering the fluid to the layer are repeated until the required number of cross-sectional portions have been built, completing formation of the article. After formation of the article has been completed, it typically remains immersed in a bed of unactivated particulate material, where it can remain until the article is completely dry. Delicate features of the article remain supported by the unactivated particulate material while drying. The finished article is preferably scooped out of the bed of unactivated particulate material and any excess unactivated particulate material clinging to the finished article is preferably removed using blown air or a vacuum. In addition, the finished article can be removed to an oven for more rapid drying.
After cleaning, optional post-processing steps include heat-treating, resin or wax infiltration, painting and sanding. Cleaning is performed to remove excess powder by vacuuming it off the article, by blowing it off the article, and by brushing to remove any powder left in crevices. Heat treating and infiltration increase the strength and durability of the finished article. Infiltration can reduce porosity, making the article water resistant and more readily sanded. Painting the article can provide a more aesthetically pleasing appearance, and may also contribute to the strength and water resistance of the final articles. Sanding improves the surface smoothness, reducing any surface irregularities caused, for example, by fiber penetrating through the surface. Parts can be glued or fastened, or used as patterns for subsequent molding operations.
The materials system and method of the present invention offer the advantages of being able to fabricate relatively complex shapes reliably, quickly, safely and inexpensively compared to the selective laser sintering and liquid binder methods. Because the materials used in the present invention do not present problems with clogging, reliability is higher than prior art methods, particularly prior art methods in which high levels of suspended solids are contained in the binder. The higher reliability of the present invention results in reduced build times compared with prior art methods. The present invention is more economical than prior art methods because both the equipment and the materials used are inexpensive, and the high reliability associated with the materials and method of the present invention reduces cost even further. In addition, because the materials used in the present invention are non-toxic, the method of the present invention can be carried out safely in a typical office environment.
These and other features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become better understood with reference to the following description and appended claims.